ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma-111
The Plutionians attack Galvan B, so Azmuth activates "Sigma-111". Plot The Plutonians are all gathered together. (Leader): So the plan is, we invade the moon of Galvan Prime! Galvan B. (Assistant): But I thought you wanted to attack Earth? (Leader): We will, in due time. BACK ON EARTH... Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting an escaped Null Void prisoner. Kevin jumped up and kicked him away. Gwen threw a mana bolt and flung him away. The prisoner punched the ground and sent Gwen and Kevin flying. (Kevin): Tennyson! Help out! (Gwen): Yeah Ben! Hurry up! (Ben): I'm working on it! Ben transformed. (Ben): Big Chill! Ben breathed ice at the prisoner. He froze him, but he broke out. The prisoner tried to punch Ben, but Ben was intangible. Ben froze his feet. Gwen used her mana and tied his hands together. Kevin got out the Null Void projector and sent the prisoner back in. (Ben): Welp, that was relatively easy. Ben detransformed. Suddenly, the Plumber's badges started beeping. (Kevin): Someone's calling us. They answered. It was Azmuth. (Gwen): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Come to Galvan Prime immediately. It's urgent. The trio flew to Galvan. They met up with Azmuth in his tower. (Ben): What's up, Azmuth? (Azmuth): The Plutonians are in the Galvan System. (Gwen): But I thought they were only after us! (Kevin): Guess not. (Azmuth): They're heading towards the moon, Galvan B. I need you to stop them. The trio headed towards Galvan B. The Plutonians started invading. Ben transformed. (Ben): Clockvurk!? I vanted Humongousaur! Gwen started shooting the ships. Kevin absorbed the ground and jumped up. He knocked one over. Ben shot a time ray at one of the ships. (Gwen): There's too many! The ships all circled around the gang. They all shot them. BACK ON GALVAN PRIME... Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walked in, all beaten up. Ben was in his normal form. (Kevin): We got beat. (Azmuth): I was afraid of this...time to activate Sigma-111. (Ben): What's Sigma-111? (Azmuth): A top secret security plan. It will revert the moon back to its original self. (Gwen): Won't that kill the Galvanic Mechamorphs? (Azmuth): Not if we evacuate them. A bunch of Galvans started evacuating the Mechamorphs. Azmuth set off Sigma-111. The Plutonians started flying away. (Kevin): Hey! The Plutonians are flying away! (Gwen): They must've cancelled the invasion! (Ben): Azmuth! Stop Sigma-111! (Azmuth): It's too late! Once it gets set off, it can't be stopped! (Ben): They're not done evacuating. Maybe I can help! Ben transformed. (Ben): Swampfire? I wanted XLR8! Ben went to try to help, but by the time he got to Galvan B, the moon was revertinh back. (Azmuth, through Ultimatrix): Ben! Get out of there! Now! Ben flew back to Galvan Prime. He detransformed. Galvan B turned back to its original form. (Gwen): How many Mechamorphs did we save? (Kevin): Only about 20% of them... (Azmuth): This is terrible... (Ben): We have to stop the Plutonians. They may have won this time, but we'll get them. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10,000 Rises